


In Helly Matrimony

by AlphaRhea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Billionare Family Saga, DysFUNctional families, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, High School, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Alternating, Past and Present Story Build, Rape, Rape Recovery, Transgender Teenage, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, marital rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRhea/pseuds/AlphaRhea
Summary: "You are getting married. both of you."Alex Russo was the all time player. He moved through ladies like a cyclone moved through a city, living brokenness and fear in his wake. Maybe he had a heart, but the only ones to have seen it might have been his sister and his half brother. These were the only people with whom Alex was caught sharing a laugh with once in a while. Everyone else in the business knew him as "The Devil Wolf", "Red Demon", or now popular to him, "The Dark Alpha."He doesn't have time for dating. He doesn't really know how to take care of a girlfriend... or boyfriend at that. He is ruthless to anyone who isn't family. He is a sexual sadist. So really, at 28, he has no plans of marriage.Teresa Moroe just has to keep running. Why?She has three jobs. From 6 a.m. to 12 midnight she is running between one job and another. She has to also pick her sister all the way across town so that she can take her home on the train before the start of her 6 p.m. She does not have time for a boyfriend. she doesn't have time for a pet. she doesn't have time to really bond with her family even besides the Sunday when she has an off from all her jobs. At 22... No way she is ready for a marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my fuck! This is how I die!

“Excuse me! Coming through! Ugh!”

That was the sound of Teresa Moroe running into a solid of a cement block. Even after shouting as she was speeding through the streets, clearly this wall didn’t get the memo. Really she has used this road millions of times. She never remembered seeing…

**Teresa POV**

It was in that moment that I looked up and saw him. Sure if you look past the glare he was sending my way, his furrowed brows and twisted smile? It’s a frown. Really I must have hit my head pretty hard. Well as I was saying he looked like he could be an OK looking guy. Who cares?! I’m going to be late to my delivery!

“Get out of my way!” The wall finally spoke.

What?

“What?” I responded subconsciously. Really there was no way that voice was not the impact of a building concussion. Can a concussion even build? What is even…?

“Hey… stop manhandling me! I can walk just fine.” I said when I felt herself being dragged away from the man. The man just looked at me in a strange sort of way. Like he was trying to analyse what sort of creature I was. He then settled on putting back the frowning face.

“Oy, don’t do that! Your face was perfect before!” Really it was. But the fact that I said it out loud made me feel embarrassed. I was sure she was turning a shade darker, so I turned to look at the ground.

The bottle of milk was broken. The bread scattered all over the floor. The chips were surprisingly still in their box but the sauces were spilled all over the ground. That was definitely a first for me. Terrence is definitely taking it out from my pay this week. Ooohw! No! The roses are ruined as well. I am going to be in so much trouble today!

Did I wake up on the wrong side of bed today? Someone else’s cursed life?

“Hey, miss. I am talking to you!” Didn’t his mother ever teach him to look at the damage he caused before he started blaming everyone else? I’m pretty sure I’m not that out of it. “Miss!” Oh it’s because I’ve zoned out.

“What?!” I yelled out as well. Maybe that is just how he communicates given he has been doing it since he knocked me over.

“Why are you yelling at me? Do you know who I am?” the man asked again. He didn’t look big enough to have caused me to fall that hard. I mean he didn’t look huge. Just like the suit he was wearing was tailored for his body. Chiseling out his features he almost looked god-like.

Well, now that I take another look at him, he looks very expensive. Well not him per se. More like the suit he is wearing. Looks like Armani, or Gucci.

“Well, you started it. I thought you were deaf or something.” I countered.” You owe me for that by the way.” I added. He didn’t look shocked but he definitely looked angrier.

“I owe you nothing.” His voice got menacing. It sent a chill down my back in a strange way. Was that arousal?

Ha! Terry, very funny. OH he is still talking.

“Put her in the back.” He said.

“Hey!” What the hell just happened? These goons just dragged me into the car right next to the side walk. Who the fuck does this guy think he is. Oh that doesn't even matter now does it? I am being kidnapped and no one is even flinching around me. I try to kick out but my legs really feel tired and my head is pounding. Just before i fall unconscious i can't help but think...

Oh my fuck! This is how I die!


	2. Alexander Russo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can now imagine my surprise when I get out of the car, walk onto the sidewalk and have a flurry of hair hit me in the face as well as a cup of sauce? Soup? Falls on my shirt. To say I was pissed was an understatement. Until my eyes fell on her eyes. Blue like the ocean.
> 
> Ah! That does not exclude this mistake. Besides, she had fallen right in front of the entrance to the restaurant.
> 
> “Get out of my way!”

_ **ALEX RUSSO POV** _

“Alex, you better be getting ready to meet me.” My mother screamed through the phone at me. She really can be quite the tyrant when she wants to be. Either way there was no turning back now. He had agreed to meet her this week. And besides, the company could do with a break from his hovering.

“Alex, are you listening?”

“Yes mom,” I answered rolling my eyes. I probably had tuned her out for a moment. “I’m on my way right now. Getting into the car.”

“Don’t drive.” Of course. I don’t even drive, you’d think my own mother would remember that.

We said our farewells on the phone, with promises of seeing each other in the next few minutes. This woman really did know how to get her way. My mother had always been bred proper. She was an English Lady, and she had the manners to prove it. My father was from Italy. Sure he was never raised there, but he really did have a lot of the Italian stereotype behaviours.

My mother had agreed to marry him when they had met on a trip to Hawaii. They had both been in love. After the first few months, they had gotten married. My mother always tells me that he had been quite a catch. Literally, he had fallen on her and she had gotten ahold of him instead of pushing him away. To be honest, he is rude, tyrannical and really a bastard! Forgive my language.

Really he is ruthless. And I suppose I inherited my resting bitch face from the guy. I hate my father. Loathed him actually. I really didn’t see the need to even be in his presence. My father tried to control me, given I was trying to inherit most of the companies he had been heading since I started working in management at twenty-two. my father had tried to get me to move faster, but I had hated the thought of receiving anything from the man. So I joined an organization when I was 20, straight from university and started from the bottom with a fake name. I had already become an executive manager two years later.

My mother thought this would be the best opportunity to force me into accepting my father’s offer of heading his company in Downtown. I didn’t mind. But I didn’t like, that I had to work for my father. I worked my ass off for 5 years. By the end of the 5 years, I had already headed the 7 large companies, the 16 small companies, the 18 hotels, and restaurants and even had a hand in the entertainment industry, all around the world. That reminds me.

“Conrad,” I called my butler, who was my driver today.

“Yes, sir?” he responded.

“I need to be in China by 8 a.m Thursday morning.”

“Yes, Sir.”

This is why I liked Conrad. He was very efficient. I never needed to explain to him how to do his job. He seemed to have a really great handle on things. Which is why he has been my butler since 4 years ago when my mother gifted him on my 25th birthday. I repeat, extremely efficient.

In the four years, I have never had to repeat myself, never had a problem with having house guest, parties or even slacking staff. I really needed him and he knew it. But not once did he take advantage of it. He was truly a man of honour. And this day was really good.

I guess you can now imagine my surprise when I get out of the car, walk onto the sidewalk and have a flurry of hair hit me in the face as well as a cup of sauce? Soup? Falls on my shirt. To say I was pissed was an understatement. Until my eyes fell on her eyes. Blue like the ocean.

Ah! That does not exclude this mistake. Besides, she had fallen right in front of the entrance to the restaurant.

“Get out of my way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update coming up soon  
Love y'all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this original story. Keep the creative criticism coming. Keep the suggestions as well as to how you think the story should progress. I'll be making a shout out to anyone with a great idea at the beginning of every new chapter


End file.
